


into each life some rain must fall

by Kenoa



Series: Your Love is my Vice [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (during the early part of their case), (small mention only), Attraction, First Kiss, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin Reed-centric, Graphic Description of Corpses, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Pining, Partners to Lovers, RK900's name is Richard, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Upgraded Connor | RK900-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenoa/pseuds/Kenoa
Summary: Just as he was approaching the vehicle, he fell. Time froze over at the crime scene. Gavin was covered in mud, on the ground. At least the splashes helped covering the red spreading on his cheeks. Everybody glanced the other way. Of course no one cared.Not Richard though.





	into each life some rain must fall

**Author's Note:**

> _Warning: minor description of the crime scenes' bodies, if you are uncomfortable with that, skip the /////// part._  
> 
> I want to start by thanking everyone who has been reading, kudoing and commenting my stories, it makes me feel really happy <3  
> I also have to thank [Limchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/limchi) for her help with titling this work (all credit goes to her :) ) and also some tweaking with the text! (Go read her works, they're amazing!)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one aswell!  
>   
> I also have a [Tumblr](https://kenoa-ajisai-no-niwa.tumblr.com/), I'd love to chat with you :D  
> 

Gavin was wondering if his day could get any worse. They weren't even supposed to be working today, they had the Friday off. Gavin had planned to laze around his house, cuddling with his cats under a soft blanket while watching some feel good no brainer movies. And definitely drink hot cocoa.  
  


The day had started well, he got to sleep in and have a late lunch (he desperately needed to sleep). Until the middle of the afternoon, where Fowler had called him to go with his partner Richard, the RK900 android, to a crime scene. He had not been happy.  
  


////////////////////////////////

He picked up Nines at his apartment on the way there. Everything went downhill from there. The crime scene was gruesome. Two human corpses uncovered on a construction site landfill. They were most disfigured, face and genitalia mutilated, making it impossible for the android to analyze them with facial recognition. But this was Nines, the most advanced android ever to be created, so obviously he did that _licking_ _thingy_ and uncovered their identities. Gavin felt bile rising in his stomach.

////////////////////////////////  
  


Meanwhile, _of course_ it had started to rain. Gavin was soaking wet, and the rain didn't seem to be stopping any time soon. He felt himself shiver and all the telltale signs of an incoming cold. Nines had picked it up, but only looked with brows arched upwards for a second before returning to the assessment of the bodies' wounds.  
  


With all the mud getting in the way, there wasn't much more they could do there. They wrapped things up and would get a report from the morgue sometime on Monday. Gavin was getting antsy and was fidgeting and picking at his nails. Finally done, he skimmed under the heavy rain towards his car.  
  


Just as he was approaching the vehicle, he fell. Time froze over at the scene. Gavin was covered in mud, on the ground. At least the splashes helped covering the red spreading on his cheeks. Everybody glanced the other way. Of course no one cared.  
  


Not Richard though. His partner was quickly at his side, helping him up to his feet. Neither said a word. Nines' expression was neutral, not one of pity, and Gavin thanked for that. His knees and palms still hurt like hell though.  
  


The android was quick to help him inside the vehicle onto the passenger side, taking the driver's seat. Gavin supposed he was thankful for that. He was in no condition to drive, mentally and physically. He was drenched, dirty, cold, hurt and humiliated.  
  


The rain was falling impossibly harsher, there was no way for a human being to see through the windshield. He questioned how could Nines see anything, much less maintain vehicle control... He was startled out of his thoughts by the sudden low voice of his partner, calm emanating into the air.  
  


“Detective, the rain is plummeting harder by the minute, and the gusts of wind are becoming more hasty. It's ill-advised to stay outside, even more drive. Reports say it is expected to have subsided by tomorrow; in the meantime we should seek shelter.”  
  


“Yeah, yeah, tin can, just step on it and take me home.”  
  


“Detective Reed, you're not understanding. I can't drive you home, it's dangerous. We are one minute away from my residence; I suggest you remain with me until the weather is safer.”  
  


Gavin grumbled in annoyance, however he did understand the urgency by looking out the window.  
  


“Fine, fine... _Phckin hell_...” There was no real bite to his words.

 

* * *

 

A few minutes later they were entering the android's house. It was a tidy and cozy, although modern, space. After taking out his shoes, Gavin gave some quick glances to the living room until he turned around to face the android. They were still drenched, and he was covered in crusty mud.  
  


“So, tin can, you got a bathroom 'round here or somethin'?”  
  


“Yes, Gavin, as a matter of fact I do.” Huh. Gavin supposed it was fine being informal, seeing as they were in Nines' “private setting”, after all.  
  


“Then tell me where I can clean myself, I'm gettin' sick like this.”  
  


Nines could see the slightly shivering on the detective. “Certainly. Please follow me.”  
  


The android took Gavin into the bathroom: a modern white space, complete with a tall cabinet and a large bathtub. Gavin bet that two people could probably fit in there... _What the hell was he thinking?!_  
  


The detective was startled when a fluffy lavender towel was chucked onto his chest. Nines retrieved a teal one from the cabinet, closing it.  
  


“The shampoo and body wash are on the shelf on the tub's corner. The water shouldn't take long to warm up, please take as much time as you desire.”  
  


“Uh, no need tin can. I'll just use your basin and clean up, there's no-”  
  


“ _Detective_.” Nines' tone of voice was stern. Gavin immediately quieted. “You _will_ be stuck here until tomorrow. It will be optimal to just take a bath. Also, if you do not warm up you _will_ become ill. I urge you to take care of yourself.”  
  


Gavin glared in his partner's direction, towel still strongly pressed on his chest. He knew the android was right, but he couldn't seem to tune out his assholish persona.  
  


“I will find some suiting clothing items and bring them to you while you bathe. Please leave your current clothing on the floor, I'll take them to the washing machine.”  
  


“Wha-what d'you mean plastic prick?” He was sputtering while turning red. “You wanna see my naked body?! Comin' in here with me bathing-”  
  


The android sighed loudly, patience long gone. “Just pull the damn curtain Reed.”  
  


Oh... Gavin's certainly feeling dumb. More than _ever_ , that is. With this, Richard turned on his heel and clicked the door shut.  
  


Gavin did as he was told, and allowed himself to relax on his partner's big bathtub. He allowed the heat to seep into his tense muscles, skin reddening and vapor rising around. He let his thoughts wander, mind eventually indulging him with images of the android inside the water with him, long delicate fingers massaging at his biceps, trailing down his torso just to settle firm circling strokes on his thighs, inching closer and closer to his groin...  
  


“ _Nines_...”, a low moan escaped his lips while he touched himself.  
  


Gavin panicked as he suddenly remembered where he was. He became very aware to the fact the he was masturbating _right next_ to his partner, _to_ his partner, _in_ his very own bathtub. He hoped Nines didn't pick up on his arousal. Gavin couldn't bear him finding out. He has liked him for quite some time, but whenever he entertains the possibility of something happening, he always ends up remembering that the android could never like him back. His previous demeanor towards androids and general appearance would never allow for anything to happen.  
  


Heart clenching, Gavin made quick work with the rest of his soaped up body, eventually getting out of the (now) tepid water.  
  


Seeing a bundle of clothes on top of the basin, Gavin tensed up again. When did the android come in? He _really_ hoped Nines didn't notice anything... Hastily he put on the black hoodie he was provided with (such a fitting colour for Nines) and some long-ass dark navy sweatpants. He had to tuck the edges in the socks as for not to trip. He pulled the hood up and inhaled: the hoodie was soft and smelled like Nines... It was comforting. He was feeling a bit more warmed up from the cold, and maybe even starting to forget the humiliation.  
  


Finally exiting the bathroom, Gavin went to look for his partner. The house was silent, but a delicious smell came from the kitchen. He decided to check it first, which proved right. French toast and hot chocolate were resting on top of the kitchen island, Nines finishing to dry a pan. His expression held a subtle slyness, something that Gavin couldn't seem to pinpoint. He dismissed the thought as his stomach grumbled and he sat down heavily.  
  


“You didn't have to, tin can. Thanks, really.” Gavin knew that Nines was being beyond nice towards him, so he made an effort to be considerate. He began munching the food with vigor.  
  


“You're most welcome, Gavin. Please make yourself comfortable; in the meanwhile I will be taking a quick shower.” With a small tug at the corner of his lips, Nines left.

 

* * *

 

Gavin swiftly devoured the most wonderful and giant toast he had ever eaten. He decided to be helpful for once and washed his plate. Sitting on the comfortable couch, he stared absentmindedly at the dark and the droplets outside the window. A few minutes later, Nines strode back into the room and Gavin turned his attention back to him. He couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing.  
  


Mouth slightly agape, eyes fixed on the android, Gavin couldn't stop staring. Long soft curls falling flawlessly on his forehead, the android wearing a navy hoodie (Gavin's sweatpants' counterpart??) and tight fitting dark boxers. Nothing more. The hoodie barely touched his thighs and hugged his round cheeks in the most flattering way. The android went to shut the blinds and Gavin kept his eyes glued onto bare legs that just went on for days. A million freckles covered the pale limbs, and the human couldn't stop thinking about how the full constellations were even better than the stray stars on Nines' face.  
  


Wasn't the android cold? He guessed not, he probably didn't feel cold the same way as humans. But the apartment was also fairly warm. Or was it Gavin that was heating up at such a sinful sight?  
  


Nines sat down on the couch, thighs faintly brushing the detective's. He glanced at Gavin with a slightly amused pull of his lips. Gavin was still staring lustfully. He knew Richard was hot, beautiful even, but like _this_? He should drag his (perfect round) ass to jail.  
  


The android lifted his hand, fingers grazing the side of Gavin's cheek. He pushed the hood down.  
  


“As much as you look cute with the hood, I find you most captivating when you don't hide...” Nines' eyes glinted mischievously.  
  


Gavin's breath hitched in his throat, and he started to cough. Richard's fingertips were ghosting the detective's side of the neck.  
  


“Is something the matter, Detective Reed?” His voice dripped with amusement.  
  


“Don't you phckin Detective Reed _me_ , Nines...” The android chuckled. “What's your damn game, tin can?”  
  


Nines tilted Gavin's jaw delicately. “I assure you I'm not, as you so well put it, _playing_ _with you_ , Gavin.”  
  


Gavin batted his hand away from his neck. “Then just what the _phck_ is this?”  
  


The android's resolve didn't waver. His hand coming to rest peacefully on the detective's thigh, slightly above the knee. He started his motions, stroking up and down, inching dangerously towards Gavin's groin...  
  


“I'd say this is two consenting individuals who are attracted to eachother... If your earlier ministrations in the bath and your current reaction are anything to go for.”  
  


Gavin could feel his blush spreading down his neck at the realization that Nines _had indeed_ witnessed him. It was only a few seconds later that another realization kicked in; the one that his partner was lusting after him too. The hunger was evident on the darkened eyes of the android, as well as in the outline of his boxers. Gavin bit his lip and tried to swallow the tension away.  
  


Impulsively, Gavin straddled the android's thighs, pulling him a breath away by his collar. Nines merely chuckled, amused, while placing his bruising grip on the detective's hips.  
  


“This doesn't mean _anything_ , tin can.”  
  


“I would never _assume_ , detective.” Their lips brushed with each of their words.  
  


Finally, Gavin gave in, kissing Nines roughly, impatiently nipping at his lips. Nines grabbed him and swiftly turned them both on the couch. Settling between his legs, he enraptured the detective's lips with a new fire.  
  


Who were they kidding? They were too much tangled up in each other for this not to mean anything...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I got a [Tumblr](https://kenoa-ajisai-no-niwa.tumblr.com/)! Not too much there but feel free to say hi!
> 
> Consider leaving a comment/kudo, they warm my heart <3 Thanks for reading :)


End file.
